Once Upon A Time  Naruto Team Ficlet
by inuyasha1618
Summary: Kakashi asks his students to come up with a small story together for team bonding, asking them to use their imagination and creativity. Including princess's and "Count Kakashi", this is bound to end well..


"Alright everyone, feel free to express your imagination. This is an exercise which strengthens your team bonds and allows you to connect," Kakashi instructed, lazily book marking his page in his miraculously good book. It wasn't a deed he normally did, but he had a feeling this story _might_ just turn out to be more interesting then Jiraiya's creation, "Sakura will start the story and then Naruto will continue it and then Sasuke and so forth."

Sakura beamed at him and attempted to cling to Sasuke, who sourly pushed her away. Naruto then fought in between the two of them and attempted a wink at Sakura before rounding up on Sasuke who looked none too scared. Kakashi was starting to feel a bit anxious. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..

A small smirk, hidden by his mask, appeared on his face. Honestly, what's the worst they can do?

"…There will be no interrupting each other, no matter the reason or we will all be wiping my kitchen clean. No one has attended to it's cleanliness in quite a while and it needs a good scrubbing," Immediately Sakura cringed at the though, which only made Kakashi smirk even more underneath his mask.

"Sakura, go," Kakashi spoke, quietly muttering ,"And don't make me regret this..," under his breath.

**.^*^.**

"Once upon a time, the sun shone brightly over Konoha, blinding a young, highly feminine girl with hair the color of soft Sakura Blossom petals gently swaying to the ground with a small breeze. Her skin was the fairest tone of all those in Konohagakure. Her signature scent brought many boys scrambling and competing with each other for her adoring affection. Her name was the most beautiful of all; Haruno Sakura."

"Who could ever think of locking up such a beautiful maiden all by herself in the large, lonesome tower she was trapped in? None other then the mighty Hatake Kakashi, the evil sorcerer of the land. Of course, she could escape. She chose to ignore her large amount of power she held and wait for the man of her dreams to rescue her. Alas, what is a maiden without her princess?"

Sakura stopped speaking, ready to hand the story onto Naruto. She was ignoring Kakashi's incredulous look at the part mentioning him as the evil sorcerer. Naruto was eager to pick up the job and Kakashi couldn't feel more worried about how more insecure he would feel after Naruto's part of the story. Sakura's already made him feel fifty years older.. Sorcerers are always old and ugly aren't they?

"Close by in the country, rode a tall and powerful man who gallantly road his glorious steed (who was not as stunning as himself) past many maidens crying out for his love. He nobly road on, though not without sending a few flying kisses at the women that made them faint in joy. He had a task to rescue to most beautiful maiden in the country from the evil grasp of Count Kakashi."

"This man's powerful name helped prove his amazingly-awesomely-godliness, if his good looks didn't do it alone. Uzumaki Naruto rode up to the maiden's tower, which was the tallest of them all. He didn't even have to check the map at the entrance of the castle that Count Kakashi had put there because of his terrible memory from his old age. Naruto was smart enough to know that she was in the tallest castle because alone with his strength and manly beauty, he was incredibly smart."

"Naruto jumped off his horse and ran up the stairs of the tower in mere seconds, even though she was thousands of feet up there. He was strong and fast enough to manage this without breaking a sweat. Naruto walked over to Sakura, ready to scoop her up in his arms and save her."

Naruto, finally satisfied with his part, was ready to pass it onto Sasuke who seemed very unenthusiastic about the whole thing. Sakura was fuming, angrily keeping herself from yelling and interrupting Naruto. She kept on muttering something about Sasuke having to save her. Kakashi himself, now very self-conscious, gently rubbed his chin as though waiting for a long beard to erupt from it. All he could hope for now was for Sasuke to make him many, _many years younger. It's all up to Sasuke's part now.._

"_And then Uchiha Sasuke blew the world up and everyone died. The end."_


End file.
